mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gudine
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Red (Angry Birds) page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 19:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Uau! Você também mora no Brasil! ;) Tryuipe (talk) 01:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) A question... What is the point of this image being on the wiki? It's not linked to any articles, nor is it even original! I even recognize that it's from one of those crappy Flash-based Sonic original character makers! Please explain its existence when you can... Property of Meep140 (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I think some people use this wiki as a free image hosting site, so while they may not appear to be linked to any articles, they're used externally. I have no problem with this if it's MUGEN-related, however, this image does not appear to be of such. 23:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Random question How do you even get the title of "BLUE ENZYME" on your name? 13:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) My intervention ;) 13:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) See here. 18:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Level 2 Headers! Level 2 headers?ShiroKai (talk) 14:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, level 2 headers like that: A level 2 header 14:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Screenpack *How dod you get your screenpack? put the download link please. 08:56, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't talk to Wikia Contribuitors and even if i do, i kinda forgot it (although i can find it easily). 11:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It Said That You Help Wikiers Hi I Was Wondering If You Could Make Me A Page For My Mugen VG Crossover with many Different Video Game Characters Its Only 1.0 At The Moment Thx YOLOSWAGBRO 18:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Answer to a thing in Alejandro's talk page I mean, who wasn't reading that? I just want to know. Alejandro576 (talk) 17:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Everyone! Also, it took you so long to ask this. 18:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) U r ded Will ye return 3 chat? 21:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh and BTW I downloaded Super Smash Flash 2 yesterday. It worked fine. But now, whenever I start it up, SSF2 is stuck at a loading screen which never appeared when I ran it yesterday. It says "Loading %". How do I fix this? If you know, tell me pls. 21:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) LETS BE FRIENDZ Hola! Lets be friends :-) বন্ধু :-) How did you get a bot? Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 07:28, March 16, 2015 (UTC) #I'm not spanish. I'm brazilian (if that "hola" was a reference to your native language then it's fine). #OK. #You don't need one, at least here. If you have your own wiki, which people other than you (5 or 6) actually use i will teach you if you really need. 16:26, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, actually, i need it for grammar errors. BUt, not now. Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 10:16, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You can simply ask to me to do that. Still, RegEX Typo Fix is still in a rather beta state, so grammar will need to wait for now. The good thing is that "defence" is not considered grammar in the RegEX code. 16:48, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Because defence isn't an incorrect spelling. Grey/gray, armour/armor, defence/defense; it all depends on whether or not you use British English or American English. 17:03, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Can I feed the bot when you are offline? GazpachoMasterX (talk) 14:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC)GazpachoMasterx Not after midnight. DrPac (talk) 02:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC)Dr.Pac " The I really need to stop using this quote doctor." Question I your blue guy based off anything? He looks like Slime from DragonQuest DrPac (talk) 02:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC)Dr.Pac "The good doctor" I believe it's a character from Nitrome. 07:49, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I guess someone didn't seen all my userboxes... Anyway, Blue is an actual character that, as Plas said, is owned by Nitrome. I still don't know whether or not he's based on that Slime from DragonQuest though. 17:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Revoked edit Hey breh, how you doin'? I didn't know those were the names on the .cns, I actualy thought it was nuked by some vandal around there, soz m9 :p FrenchTouch (talk) It's fine. In fact, i don't actually know if those are on the .cns, but i doubt such vandalism would stay like that for that much time. 17:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Those are actually the names written in the character's ReadMe. Hilarious, I know. 18:12, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Conspiracy, I cry! :p FrenchTouch (talk) Go in talk page if you want know to the chars i downoladed. Peekatrulesd00d (talk) 13:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) -Peekatrulesd00d